


a soul asking for a yaoi

by Shiro_suzu2002



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, Other, Seme Uchiha Obito, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, YAOIIIII, Yaoi, naruto - Freeform, seme Uchiha shisui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_suzu2002/pseuds/Shiro_suzu2002
Summary: a soul asking for a yaoi Obisasu / shisasu





	1. Chapter 1

Google translate: hellooooo well look at the truth I write this why please someone, someone !!! You can write or recommend an obisasu obito / sasuke or a shisasu shisui / sasuke I have already read many if someone please take pity on my poor soul I am crazy to read something new and good please!


	2. a soul asking for a yaoi

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;

T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T


	4. Ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el corazón y el comentario.   
:3:3

Voy hacer la automurición. Bye   
¥  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
(X_X)  
===  
| | |   
/ \

___________________La carta decía murió por no tener obisasu y shisasu.


	5. Ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el corazón y el comentario.   
:3:3

Voy hacer la automurición. Bye   
¥  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
(X_X)  
===  
| | |   
/ \

___________________

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
